Vampiric Desire (Wakko Alternate)
by AllaroundFanatic
Summary: OK, so last time, we saw that (spoiler for anyone who hadn't read it yet) Wakko was able to snap back to his senses during the attack. But what if he didn't... until it was too late...? ('Nother spoiler: no death! Sorry if I got your hopes up for those who enjoy death fics.)


_**Ugh, I thought you said you were done with this series…**_

**I guess I lied! More alternate stories! Enjoy! :D**

**Obligatory Disclaimer: Animaniacs does not belong to me; it belongs to Warner Bros. Entertainment.**

Dot could only stare wide-eyed as her brother's blazing red eyes burned into her gaze, terrified out of her wits. She and Wakko were the only ones in their home and he had her pinned down, towering over her with the full intent on devouring her blood. No, this wasn't her brother anymore; this was a vicious and ferocious predator.

"W-Wakko, please… I-I-I know you're hungry, but please.. Don't do this.." She had pleaded, but she was silenced by the predator's snarls.

Wakko grinned wildly and lowered his head to hers. Drooling, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, beginning to run it over his victim's neck.

Hating the idea of being so helpless, the Warner sister attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. Not taking so kindly to this, he briefly stopped his sampling and growled, lifting a hand directly in her face, baring his perfectly black claws, while still keeping her pinned down with his other hand. She gasped and folded her ears back in fright; sure, his claws might have been shorter than when he was younger, but they were no less sharp, as she had already learned from the cut on her leg. Not wanting to be on the meeting end of those claws again, she shrunk back and stopped her attempt at escape. Satisfied, he went back to continue his taste test.

_Yakko, please hurry and stop him from draining me dry—_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her own cry of pain as Wakko struck her neck, who gladly took no time to start his much-wanted feeding. She was very inclined to attempt pushing him off of her neck, but at the risk of her getting hurt even more, she decided against it; she had no choice but to let him eat. As she started to breathe steadily, she could hear the vampire purr contently as he savored her sweet taste.

Her blood forcefully left her body in a way she hadn't thought was possible. As Dot felt him guzzle her strength away, her head went a million thoughts a second. _Ughhhh.. Why did that bite have to hurt so much..? His grip hurts a bit too.. Well, at least that part's done, but jeez.. I didn't think that you really_ did _feel drained during this.. Is.. Is Wakko actually gonna drain me dry..? _She mentally shook her head. _No.. No way he would.. Right? Right._

Then she became swirling with emotions. There was anxiety, fear, a bit of anger, but most of all, worry.

_He attacked me… And he looked like he was enjoying it too! _She silently fumed. However, she quickly softened. _But I know that he's pretty hungry and all.. So should I really be mad at him..? ..No.. I really can't be.. He _did_ wait all this time just to feed when he should've earlier. He just didn't wanna hurt me.. Yeah, that's it.. But is he gonna be okay? Am I gonna be okay?_

She mentally shook her head again. _'Course we're gonna be okay! We're Warners! We don't let _anything_ get to us!_

But after what seemed like almost two minutes, Dot began to feel lightheaded and she increasingly became alarmed. _Oh, please tell me you're almost done, Wakko. I don't think I can stay like this for much longer.. _She let out a little groan of protest.

At her groan, the vampire's eyes slowly opened in a half-lidded expression (the red glow now gone), before they shot wide open in realization. He immediately let go of her and separated himself. From the corner of his eye, he saw a black claw extended from his glove and looked to his other hand and feet to see the same thing. A glance at Dot's leg caused his realization to turn into horror, and he promptly retracted them and his fangs. She could only look on wearily as her beloved brother returned.

Seeing the damage he had done to his baby sister, Wakko backed away, trembling with every step.

_No! Come on, Dot, don't succumb to this! At least stay strong for Wakko!_

She lethargically sat up and held out a hand, reaching for her brother. "W-Wakko…" She weakly called out. Unfortunately, she let out a hiss of pain and quickly pressed that hand to her still bleeding neck. Seeing him still staring at her, frozen in horror, she tested herself by attempting to stand and walk over to him. Unfortunately for her, she immediately fell on her knees for the second time that night.

That prompted Wakko to get out of his frozen shock and he rushed over to his wounded sister. "Dot!" He took her arms and pulled her close to him, his scared eyes looking into her tired ones.

Strangely, to him, she didn't look nearly as scared as he thought. In fact, she had a mix of relief and concern on her face, and even gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, Wakko…" She whispered. "Jus'.. a lil'.."

However, before she could finish her sentence, her drooping eyes softly closed, and her head fell into the middle Warner's lap. Wakko's eyes widened and he tried to refrain from screaming, letting out a strangled gasp instead. He trembled once more, racking his brain about what to do with his now unconscious sister.

_Oh.. my.. God, I _ate_ her! I drained her 'til she passed out! _

His rational side tried to save face. _Don't worry! This is _Dot_ we're talking about! She'll be fine!_

_But what if she's not?! What if she—_

Before he could go into a panic attack, his newly sensitive ears picked up the sound of the water tower door opening. He instantly screamed for the newcomer.

"Yakko! Call Scratchy!"

_Later that evening_

The two Warner brothers waited anxiously outside the doctor's office on the bench. Yakko looked over concernedly at Wakko, who was curled up in a shaking ball facing away from him. Although he had been relieved (and surprised) about how well Yakko took the news, he couldn't face his big brother. The eldest could hear slight sniffling from him and cautiously wrapped his arms around his baby ball of fur. "Shh.. shh.." He said softly. "It's okay, Wak. She's gonna be okay."

The younger brother could only whimper. "N-No.. I attacked Dot.. And I drained her unconscious.. I really am a monster.."

Before Yakko could argue, the sound of a door opened, as they looked up to see Scratchy coming out with Dot. She now had a small bandage on her neck and a medium sized one on her leg. Her glove was stained with her own blood from earlier. She walked with a somewhat wobbly gait; Scratchy was holding her hand to help keep her steady. The brothers looked at the psychiatrist expectantly.

"Don't worry, Dot is perfectly fine," he reassured. "Wakko took a little under two pints of blood, but it's nothing dangerous. She just needed some snacks to accommodate for the blood loss."

_Two pints? _Wakko thought._ I took _that_ much…?_

Not letting go of her hand yet, he gently gestured the brothers to their sister. Yakko gladly accepted the gesture, hopping off the bench to hug her. "Alright, it's getting late, and I should be on my way now," Scratchy said, looking to the clock on the wall. He began to make his way out of the building. "You kids stay safe, now."

"Thanks a lot, Scratchy!" Yakko called out to him. "As thanks, I swear we won't bother you that much during our next session!" He winked to an invisible audience. "_Not._" He then turned his attention to the more important matter. "Alright, alright, that's enough with the jokes. Sis, are you okay?" He gently asked. She hugged him back and responded with a little nod. She then looked to her other brother.

Wakko, on the other hand, remained in his curled up position in his seat, looking at Dot with intense sorrow in his eyes. She broke away from Yakko's hug and slowly walked to the bench. The middle Warner turned away and buried himself in his ball. "No!" He shouted, although it came out slightly muffled. "Dot, stay away from me! I'm a monster!"

Despite his pleas, his sister continued to glide towards him, almost as if she were a calming apparition. She stopped directly in front of him and placed a hand on his side, causing him to glance at her anxiously.

"I'm fine, Wakko," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Not really.." he whined. "I fed on you.. I drank your blood 'til you fell unconscious! Aren't you mad at me? Aren't you scared of me..?"

Dot sighed. "I was mad at first, but only a little bit. And I _was_ really scared, I won't lie." Upon seeing his lowered ears and crestfallen expression, she quickly added, "But you were just hungry, right?"

He sadly nodded. "I tried so hard to control myself.. I tried so hard to not give in.. I didn't mean to… But your blood just smelled so tasty and I was starving... I'm sorry…" The young boy went back to burying his face and started to cry.

Dot hopped on the bench and wrapped her arms around him. "I forgive you, Wakko," she cooed. "I know you didn't want to hurt me."

Her brother continued to sob. "I'm sorry…" he repeated. She lightly nuzzled his side and placed a kiss on his head. "It's alright, Wakko. I know you are." She responded every time.

They remained like that for a few minutes as Wakko's cries began to die down. He took in a few gasps, trying to recover his breath, and sniffled, finally uncurling from his ball. He turned to Dot and grabbed her in a bear hug. "T-Thanks, sis.. Y-You know I love you."

She somewhat struggled in his embrace, but she didn't speak up about it. "I love you too, Wak," she said in a slightly strained voice. Luckily, it didn't seem like Wakko noticed.

Their older brother looked on with a smile and decided to make his presence known. He cleared his throat, getting the attention of his siblings, and made his way over to them. "So I take it that everything between my sibs is okay now, right?"

The younger Warners shared a glance to one another and faintly smiled. They turned back to their brother and responded with a nod.

"Ya sure you're alright, Wakko?" Yakko asked. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Remember, I don't blame you for what happened."

Wakko nodded more firmly this time. "I understand, Yakko. I feel better now." He gratefully smiled.

He grinned. "That's what I like to hear," he said, crouching down and putting an arm around each sibling. He looked out at the window and gazed at the dark and starry sky. "Now what say we get back home and get some sleep? I think we all need a break from this drama." His younger kin gave another nod.

As the family started to head back to the water tower, Wakko suddenly perked up in realization. "Uhh, wait, Yakko?" He asked, turning to him. "How am I gonna fall asleep?"

Yakko raised a confused eyebrow at him. "Like you usually do...? Whaddya mean?"

"But I'm a vampire now. How can I fall asleep at night?"

His mouth formed a perfect "O". "Ehhhhh.. We'll experiment."

**Jeez, I know I wanted it to be a bit more serious, but I didn't think this much. Gotta have **_**some**_** bit of comedy in there.**

**Was a little interesting writing something like this, though. It was nice.**

**Comments, reviews, constructive criticism; y'all should already know.**


End file.
